Shattered Bones and Shattered Feelings
by That Pokemon Is A Spy
Summary: A Female Lucario (Not Named Yet) has been living a peaceful life, that is until humans start invading the area and takings homes and killing innocent Pokemon on the way. The further the Lucario get to the finish the more dark secrets are revealed about her past.


Before I go on with this fan fiction, to remind you all this is my very first fan fiction so criticism is always welcome! give me ideas on what I can add, change, or make the story better!

Anyway please enjoy the fan fiction, see ya in the next chapter! 3

 **BTW I DO NOT OWN POKEMON** , **Nintendo respectively owns Pokemon, not me I just use OC's**

Pokemon: Lucario

Gender: Female

Biography: Before Lucario was in the wild she had a troubled past as she had to deal with physical abuse, and verbal abuse as she was practically her trainers slave. Over time she hates her trainer more and more, as he doesn't care for his Lucario. Only reason he even wanted her is because she was shiny. She doesn't even have a name!

That's it for now! Enjoy the story,

It was just another day in my cave as I woke up feeling like I was sat on by a Snorlax. I slumped to the entrance of my habitat and I started walking towards the hot springs to clean myself up. Everything was going good, then start doing my morning stretches, a few jumping jacks and whatnot before hearing a loud bang sound. "WHAT THE HELL WAS THAT!?" I shrieked. Before I went to investigate I quickly finished my stretches and I started looking around to find what could have caused the sound. I then walked aimlessly around the forest for about an hour, thinking about all the sources that could have made that sound, Pokemon cries, moves, everything but none of them made sense that could have come from a Pokemon. I then realized that it had to be man-made so I started looking around for anything tall, clothed, or insanely stupid. As my search went on I was getting more worried and more worried as there were no Pokemon in sight. The other wild Pokemon weren't supposed to run away until the Rhyperior horde came, but not even they were here. Just then I saw a tree stump that seems to be dyed red, but at closer speculation I realized it was blood. I was now very cautious, what ever made that sound was fierce and armed. Suddenly I heard human footsteps and I ducked down behind a bush and try to locate where they were. I found three people, one was fairly tall, the other one seemed to have a red coat, and the last one was practically a midget. They were armed with pistols and had a backpack full of poke balls. She gritted her teeth, remembering the last time she was with a human enslaved by a human.

 _Flash Back_

" _Oh come on you stupid Lopunny!"_

 _My trainer was furiously yelling at me, not giving any morale and leaving me on the verge of tears._

" _YOU STUPID POKEMON USE HIGH JUMP KICK!"_

 _Even though I hated my trainer, I had to obey him as I was a gift for his 9th birthday._

 _I obeyed his command and went in for the kick but missing just by a few meters, ultimately leading to me fainting._

 _Before I fully blacked out I heard my abusive trainer say "YOU STUPID POKEMON, YOUR USELESS EVEN IF YOU ARE SHINY! I'M GOING TO TRADE YOUR FOR SOMETHING BETTER!"_

 _I had tears in my eyes, hurt by the words that my trainer had said, and then blacked out._

 _A Few Hours Later_

" _Okay get out you stupid Lopunny" He said in an annoyed expression as he threw my ball._

 _I came out of my poke ball with an angry expression, as I was gritting my teeth._

" _Okay today you're getting imported to Unova, and I swear if I hear you've been a bad Pokemo-" The trainer was cut off when he was hit with a Close Combat, straight to the face knocking him out. His unconscious body fell backwards towards the floor. While I had the chance I quickly crushed my poke ball to bits and sprinted for the forest, not looking back or wondering what I was going to do when I was in the wild._

 _End Of Flashback_

I muttered "Hope you go to hell you stupid trainer, wish he would go and die in a pit " she thought to herself. The thought of that happening to her old trainer made her slightly grin but her grin disappeared as fast as it came as she saw one of 3 men take out a poke radar. His expression on his face looks like he just found a Mewtwo in the wild.

"HOLY SHIT!" It was the was the tallest one said with a hoarse voice.

The 2 other men crowded around him to see what he found. Their expressions were priceless, as they were looking like idiots. "Can this be?" the midget said, his voice was slightly more higher pitched "I can't believe there's a shiny Lopunny nearby!" The last guy said. My eyes grew wide and started sprinting for the cave using agility, but in doing so I also alerted the men. "THERE SHE IS!" They started unloading their clips into the innocent Lopunny. 'SHIT SHIT SHIT' I thought. At this point I was running for my life as bullets were centimeters to from hitting my body, until I was hit in the right shoulder blade as I fell screaming in agony then quickly got back up, tears in my eyes as I found a random cave. I ran in, and hid behind a rock, waiting to hear footsteps. She heard the 3 men walk into her cave "Where the hell is she?" the tall one asked turning on his flashlight. She was now sobbing quietly, realizing she may not survive today. Then she heard gunshots, intense screaming and bones breaking was all she could hear as she was now even more frightened and started screaming as loud as she can as chaos was erupting in cave as the men were unloading lead everywhere, shooting the rocks, random stalagmites and the hard gray walls of the caves. Then it went silent, as I peeked my head over the rock I see a figure with an old cloak right in front of me. As my animal instincts activated I used Close Combat on the figure right in the middle of what seemed like a snout. The figure was sent back a few feet and grunted as he rubbed his snout and I quickly regretted the decision and covered my mouth, surprised and sorry to have punched my unknown savior in the face. I was walking towards him to help him up "Oh my god i'm so sor-" Before I could finish my sentence he pushed a finger to my lips shushing me. He calmly stood up brushing his cloak but I still wanted to see if he was okay, but I still didn't who or what he was. As I went for his cloak his paw slapped my hand out of the way. I rubbed my wrist with a hurt expression on my face, forgetting all about the immense amount of pain in my right shoulder. I could sense he felt sorry, and he laid his hand on my right shoulder and I felt a sharp pain remembering that I had a bullet near that area. "OW OW OW!" I said suddenly. I startled him as he quickly retracted his hand, then slowly placed it back on my shoulder. He was concentrating extremely hard, to the point where his whole body was shaking, then suddenly blue aura was emerging from his hands. After a few seconds the pain almost instantly disappeared and I was surprised to find that the bullet hole was gone as well. I look at him gratefully with a warm smile and hugged him tightly "Thank you" I saw, feeling welcome in the world from once. I then went for his cloak again, but this time he didn't resist or block my hand, but just stood there. I then lifted up the piece of cloth that was shadowing his identity and I was shocked to find what I saw. I stumbled backwards with my hands over my mouth, wide-eyed as I was staring at another one of my kind, a shiny Lucario.


End file.
